


【gallghercest】酒鬼

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【gallghercest】酒鬼

当Liam将他的下体器官全部吞进自己嘴巴里的时候，Noel大脑一片空白，竟一时想不起来这一切是怎么发展到这个地步的。

咖喱格兄弟之间的战争，时间是间断的，形式是多变的，原因是随机触发的。

这次的矛盾已经持续了三天，无非是为了录音室里那些每个乐队都会拌的嘴，Noel和Liam之间的冷战却没有一点要和解的意思，俩人明里暗里地别扭着，成天鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛，嘴巴也差点歪到天上去。

但又还在巡演途中，谁也不能随心所欲地说走就走，其他乐队成员和全体工作人员都跟着担惊受怕，生怕哪一点火花迸了出来，冷战变成了热战，后台变成了拆迁现场。

结果今天倒是不用担心他俩会打起来，因为临近上台二十分钟前，Liam还没有出现。

“谁知道Liam到底去哪了！！？”乐队经理急得直跺脚，一趟又一趟地出现在后台所有房间。

Noel坐在抱着吉他沉默地坐在一旁，脸色十分难看。

距离上场还有五分钟，Liam终于出现了，带着一身浓烈的酒气，晃晃悠悠地推门进来了，手里甚至还拎着个空酒瓶。

Noel就这么继续脸色难看地上场了。

烂醉如泥的Liam在台上疯疯癫癫，一会儿跳上鼓手台隔空拍鼓，一会儿爬上高架摇晃装饰物，抓着话筒晃晃悠悠一屁股坐在了地上，随时都有一头栽进观众席里的可能。

演出在全乐队高度紧张的状态下艰难地进行下去。唱完最后一句歌词，Liam故意拉出常常的尾音，双手搭在话筒上微侧过脸，朝Noel做出挑衅的表情，而后又张了张嘴巴，对着话筒模仿了一个口交的动作。

这个小动作的确是故意做给Noel看的，也只有Noel看见了。Noel不知道他什么毛病，但很显然，人类全身有几亿神经，Liam Gallagher――绝对是这世界上最会精准惹恼Noel Gallagher每一根神经的人。

Noel下了台卸下吉他转身就要走，他不想跟喝醉酒的Liam胡搅蛮缠，憋着一肚子火无处可泄，临走时把门摔得震耳欲聋。

结果回到酒店房间没十分钟，门铃响了，醉醺醺Liam靠在门框上向他咧嘴打招呼。看来惹恼了你每一根神经的人，还想要在你神经上跳踢踏舞。

Noel一把抓住他衬衫领子，把他拽进屋里来，砰地一声关上房门后开骂：“操！你他妈到底有完没完？找架打吗！”

本来这些天冷战就一直憋着气，醉酒登台更是让Noel火大，再加上他精神紧绷着盯了Liam全程，生怕他从高架上掉下来摔断腿，或者掉进观众席被兴奋的歌迷踩死。

如果不是看他醉成这副模样，Noel真的在一下台的就会一拳招呼到Liam脸上。

没想到被他吼了一句的Liam第一反应是抬手捂住哥哥的嘴巴，眼睛也瞪圆了些，一副被吓到的模样，还伸出食指比在嘴前嘘了一声，夸张道：“你小点声，吓到我了。”

Noel有些无语，看来Liam的确醉的不轻，他开始后悔让他进门了。这个状态下的Liam根本无法正常交流，吵架也吵不起来，更别提动手了。

Noel叹了口气，回到沙发上坐下，懒得再去理他。

Liam跟在他屁股后面也晃晃悠悠走到沙发旁边，没看准位置，一屁股坐在了地毯上，差点打翻一旁的落地灯。

“你他妈的能回自己房间吗？”Noel忍不住又想骂人。

“不要，我就要跟你待一起。”Liam揉揉屁股没有起身，反而靠在沙发前仰头向后看哥哥。

Noel懊恼地揉了揉太阳穴，又道：“你不是特别不愿意跟我待一块吗，成天摆脸给我看。”

“我生气啊！操他妈我好生气！”

“你生哪门子气？”

“你不跟我讲话！还摆苦瓜脸瞪我！还跟别人在背后说我坏话！还偷偷把我最喜欢的外套丢进垃圾桶！还……”

“放什么屁啊你！我要骂你都是当面骂，还有你那件外套是你自己喝多了丢掉的，关我屁事，我他妈就不该给你捡回来。”

“那……”Liam撇撇嘴，扭身跪坐在沙发前，推搡了一把Noel膝盖，重复道：“你不跟我讲话！”

Noel翻着白眼叹气道：“你如果不这么混蛋不负责任的话，我们或许还有的聊。其他暂且不提，以后上台之前你再喝成这副狗样，早晚等着失业吧。”

“什么？拜托，我还不到30岁！不喝酒还能干嘛？”

“上台前！我说上台前！平常你把自己喝进垃圾桶我都懒得管你！”Noel朝他吼回去。

“好，好好，我答应你。”

Noel根本没指望他的酒话能当真，即使是在Liam清醒的时候，这种话的可信度也并没有多少上升空间。

“喂！我都说答应你了，你怎么还一张大便脸！”Liam不满地嘟囔着，又伸手捏了捏哥哥膝盖。

“你喝点酒怎么这么啰嗦，赶紧滚回你自己房间去。”

“你什么意思，我现在清醒着呢！你看――”说着他伸出手指从一数到五，“12345,54321，看到了吗，我清醒得很。”

Liam一本正经伸出他短胖的手指数数给他看，这世界上真是没有比这更傻逼的场景，Noel甚至被气笑了，他嘲讽道：“当年如果多送你读几年书，你现在是要开始做十以内加减乘除吗？”

喝醉的Liam显然没有听懂，又嘀咕了一遍：“我清醒得很。”

“你清醒？”Noel被弟弟磨得气消了一半，忍不住逗他道：“那你看看我是谁？”

“你……”Liam眯着眼睛倒认认真真观摩起来：“你是我哥。”

不等Noel接话，他继续嚷嚷道：“天才作词者！传奇摇滚明星！全宇宙最他妈厉害的音乐大师！”

Noel：……

假咳了两声Noel又问道：“那你呢？”

“我？”这个问题却好像问住了Liam，他毛茸茸的眉毛全都皱在了一起，身体朝前蹭了蹭，伸伸下巴卡在Noel大腿上。

“This is LG,from Oasis,from……”他又挪了挪，把自己挤进Noel双腿之间，“……between your thighs.”说罢他伸手在大腿根处揉搓了一把，抬头去看哥哥的表情。

Noel已经没有心思去思考眼前这人酒醒了多少，Liam眼睛不似清醒时明亮，像是覆上了一层雾面柔光，两颊还带着由酒精作用于毛细血管扩张所引起的潮红，连耳朵也一并红得透亮。

其实Noel早就忘了这些初中生物知识，他只是突然觉得Liam这个样子特别好看。

所以当Liam拉开他牛仔裤拉链的时候，Noel没有拒绝，甚至还舒服地把手臂搭在了沙发背上。

握住对方已经半勃起的性器，Liam先是舔了舔顶端，舌尖画着圈地将头部含进嘴巴，牙齿轻轻扣住沟壑，吮吸着又吞进去更多的部分。

Noel仰起头发出一声长长的叹息，他有很久没跟Liam做过吗？他弟弟什么时候这么会口交了？

嘴唇紧紧裹着柱体，吐出来的时候发出“啵”的一声，火热的阴茎晃动了两下，弹在Liam的脸上。

“操！”Noel受不住被这么挑拨，抓着Liam后脑勺半长的头发又把他摁了回去。

吞吐的频率越来越快，牙齿不小心刮在侧面的时候Noel都能感觉到自己小腹一阵痉挛。于是他抓着Liam的头发加快了腰部挺动的速度，一次又一次越来越逼近对方的喉口。

Liam就这么听话地任由哥哥在自己嘴巴里横冲直撞，强忍干呕而流出的生理眼泪，也只起到了令嘴巴里的东西更粗一圈的作用。

说不上来Liam是想讨好他还是什么，Noel知道的是，从舞台上Liam对着话筒模拟口交开始，他们今晚就注定会做到这一步，何况他也的确很受用。

快感很快就要爬上巅峰，Liam正好把他的阴茎从嘴巴里面吐了出来，白色混浊抖落在他的唇角、鼻尖，还有脸颊上，顺着下巴滴落下来。

Liam下意识伸出舌头舔了舔唇角，而后又苦兮兮地咧嘴道：“好难吃。”

Noel感觉自己刚刚疲软下去的东西又有复苏的架势，干脆提提裤子站起身来，把还在拿袖子擦脸的Liam拽进了卧房。

――――――――――

隔天兄弟俩一起出现在彩排现场的时候，所有人都松了一口气。虽然并不知道发生了什么，但从微妙变化的气氛里能很明显察觉到，他们之间达成了和解，并且还会如同往常一样，开启一段很长时间和平美满的“蜜月期”。

再后来的电视采访里，主持人让乐队成员做自我介绍，主唱冲着镜头打了个招呼：“Hi,this is LG――”短暂的停顿里他悄悄瞄了身旁人一眼，动了动唇角又道：

“From Oasis.”

（完）


End file.
